


Ataraxia

by Ateez241018



Series: Ataraxia Universe [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Jeong Yunho, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Some angst, Soulmates, Soulmates Choi San and Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi San, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Woosan simp for each other, happy ending yippe, woosan are whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018
Summary: Two souls meet each other through a small accident.One wants to escape his family's burden,While the other one wants to feel loved.Maybe that accident was a good idea after all.➤ Choi San and Jung Wooyoung➤ Omegaverse/ABO Dynamics➤ Fluff, smut and some angst➤ Woosan are whipped for each other
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ataraxia Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067171
Kudos: 34





	1. A t a r a x i a

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another one lmao don't mind me.

(n.) **the** state of

blissful and 

serene calmness

❝Two souls

are sometimes 

created together 

and in love before

they are even born.❞

**F. Scott Fitzgerald**


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung's high school life described in short miserable sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, a bit angsty until chapter 3 (chapter 2 is San's life).

Jung Wooyoung was known as the most beautiful and stunning Trueblood Omega in Seoul University (SU).

At the age of 15, the Omega got his first boyfriend in his first year of high school. He's name was Park Jungwoo. He was tall and handsome with black hair, stunning brown eyes and broad shoulders. The two dated for a few months until Wooyoung found him kissing a girl older than both of them. With his heart shattered into millions of pieces Wooyoung left and never spoke to Jungwoo again, ignoring him in the hallways and never doing projects with him. The teachers noticed but never said anything, they just switched Wooyoung to a different partner.  
He meet Yeosang in his dance class, the older boy noticing his quietness and approaching him. The two instantly became best friends.

In his 2nd year —he was 16 — he got a girlfriend. She was the perfect girl every guy wanted. She was around his height with long blonde hair, small dark brown eyes and curvy body. The two went to a party to celebrate the ending of their 2nd year, but nothing goes as we planned it to, right?

She cheated on him with a guy, a fucking jock, and he was apparently "he's taller, stronger and much more experienced in bed" as she put it. That was the second time Wooyoung got his heart broken. And Yeosang was with him through that as well, the older male shushing and comforting him every single night as the younger cried his heart out from the pain.

In his 3rd year - he was 17 - he got another girlfriend, this time being the school's most popular girl, Kim Areum. She was tall, with long black hair curled into his curls, face caked with tons of makeup and hazel eyes.

The two were named King and Queen of Prom at the end of the year but that happiness was short lived. Wooyoung found her — with Yeosang — getting her behind pounded by two jocks and her mouth around another jocks length. Wooyoung was disgusted at the sight he witnessed, so he grabbed her from the three jocks and shoved her — still naked and filled with cum and spit —into the schools dance floor that was filled with teenagers and teachers.

He yelled at her for cheating, how she could do this to him while he did his best to satisfy her. He wasn't the most experienced in bed nor relationships but he tried his best.

She only stared at him with a confused look and — fake — innocence.

He glared at her sharply, eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

"We're done Areum. This relationship is fucking done. I don't want to see or hear you again. Go back and get fucked like a slut with those jocks instead."

Wooyoung didn't bother to look at her and stormed out of the room, Yeosang following close to behind just in case if he does something stupid.

"This is the 3rd time Yeo...."

Yeosang sighs softly and pulls him close to his chest, wrapping his arms round Wooyoung's smaller frame and stroking his back softly.

"I know Woo. Maybe the fourth time you'll meet your girlfriend or boyfriend." Yeosang does his best to comfort him.

Wooyoung sniffs and wipes his nose, his eyes red and puffy from crying."I think the universe hates me."

"No, no, no. They don't. It takes a lot of time to meet your true one Woo."

Wooyoung looks at him confused."You-"

Yeosang sighs and nods."We met last year during a project we were assigned to. We hit off instantly. Later we talked about it and found out we're Soulmates, he's a Alpha so it makes sense why."

"Oh, yeah. You're a Omega too." Yeosang nods and pats his head softly."You can meet him if you want. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Really?!"

Yeosang chuckles and nods. He grabs his hand and leads him back to his house where the two spend most of their time together.

The two walk in and Wooyoung makes himself comfortable on Yeosang's bed. He can hear the other on a phone talking to someone, probably his Alpha soulmate.

The older male soon comes back with his phone still in his hand, eyebrows furrowed a little."He'll be here in 5 minutes. He lives across mine."

Wooyoung nods with a soft him. Yeosang sits down next to him and pulls him close, arm wrapped around his frame."You don't have to be scared. He's nice."

Wooyoung snorts and pinches his cheek softly. Yeosang shakes his head and slaps his hand away, pinching his cheek back a bit harshly.

"That hurt Yeo!"

"I don't care." Came the cold reply. Wooyoung snorts at his attitude and lays down on his back, eyes closing as he recalls the earlier events.

"Yeo?"

"Upstairs Jongie!"

Wooyoung can hear feet walking up the stairs, the Pina Colada hitting him hard in the face.

"Damn he smells good." Wooyoung comments.

Yeosang looks at him with a glare and slaps his thigh, the younger male yelping and clutching his thigh.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice asks.

Wooyoung raises his head up to look at the newcomer and he's stunned. He's tall, with broad and strong shoulders and long legs making him look like a model. He has hazel eyes with a tint of red in them, indicating he's a Alpha. His bright red hair is slicked up back a little with some curls hanging around. He's colorful choice of hair is a bold contrast against his black leather jacket, white almost see through shirt and dark jeans with ripps on the knees and thighs.

"No, you're not. Just come in." Yeosang says.

The newcomer walks in and closes the door behind him, sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

Yeosang reaches out and grabs his hand, stroking his knuckles softly to comfort him."It's okay, you won't hurt him Jongie."

The redhead nods and relaxes his shoulders, his tense stance from earlier looking more relaxed.

"Choi Jongho." The redhead introduces himself.

"Jung Wooyoung."

And with that, the two quickly became best friends.

Yeosang and Jongho continued to be with him during his summer vacation, where the trio went to Namhae to spend their summer together.

However, they continued their vacation and started their last year — without Jongho who was a 3rd year — 2 months later in late November, around Wooyoung's birthday to be specific.

That's when Wooyoung will meet his true soulmate, Alpha and _mate_.


End file.
